


His Favorite Things

by FaerieDust4U



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, HisFavoriteThings, M/M, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieDust4U/pseuds/FaerieDust4U
Summary: Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in our hearts. And sometimes it's the one that hurts the most.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, junhoe - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. His Favorite Shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

#### Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Junhoe groaned at the sound of his alarm going off loudly. He opened one eye and winced as he read **March 31 st 8:00am**. He pulled the covers over his head, grumbling as the bright sun invaded his room. 

He loudly cursed as the pounding on his head grew stronger by the second, making his head pop from beneath the covers and stare at the ceiling. Much as he tried, there was no going back to sleep in his condition. He groaned as he pulled his heavy body up and sat on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the cold floor. 

He nestled his head in between his hands, the pain making his eye sockets hurt. He then started to notice the scattered clothes on the floor. He let out another groan as he remembered it was laundry day. He let out a sigh as he forced himself to stand and started picking up the clothes with his feet, careful not to move his head too much.

He slowly made his way towards the small door less area in his apartment where the washer and dryer were located. He then started placing clothes in the washer one by one, patting them to check for any loose change. As he unconsciously grabbed another shirt and threw it on the washer, a bright color caught his eye. His whole body went stiff as he ever so slowly took out the shirt.

His hand began to tremble and his breathing became labored.

* * *

* * *

**_“Happy birthday, Babe.”_ ** _Junhoe shyly gave the clumsily wrapped gift, more like shoved, to Jinhwan._

_The older blinked in disbelief. He continued to stare at the gift as if it were some weird thing. Junhoe bit his lip when he sensed Jinhwan’s hesitation. **“I just thought… I mean if you don't want to-”**_

_The gift was instantly grabbed from the younger’s hand and was tightly gripped in Jinhwan’s chest. **“This is mine! I mean… Sorry, I was just surprised. I didn't think you’d remember.”** The latter part said in almost a whisper._

**_“It’s your birthday. Of course I remember.”_ ** _The pink blush that colored the older’s cheeks were more than enough to put a smile on Junhoe’s lips._

 **_“Can I open it?”_ ** _Jinhwan asked with puppy eyes, his hand ready to rip the gift._

 _Junhoe shyly nodded and watched as the older tore the wrapper. His breath caught when Jinhwan stilled. He was suddenly nervous at the lack of enthusiasm his boyfriend was showing. His mind was already throwing him questions that made his nervous state skyrocket to the roof. **“It’s… it’s okay if you don't like it. You can throw it away.”**_

_The instant he said it, Jinhwan shockingly looked at him. **“Babe… no. This shirt… how-.. How did you know that I’ve wanted this?”** The older held up the bright yellow Hawaiian shirt with green palm trees on it._

**_“I-... I saw you eye it a few times when we were out in town. I wanted to give you something even if it's just a little.”_ **

**_“LITTLE? Jun, this is the best gift ever!”_ ** _Jinhwan moved to wrap his arms around Junhoe’s torso and snuggled his face onto the younger’s chest. **“I love you Jun-e. Thank you for the gift.”**_

* * *

* * *

Junhoe’s vision started getting blurry as his legs became jelly, making him fall to his knees. It started out as a small sob, much like a hiccup, and slowly became louder as the first few tears fell. He hugged the Hawaiian shirt close to him and started pounding his fist at his chest, trying to break through the bones to make the pain that crept in, like sharp piercing needles, to go away. 

It was no use. The harder he hits, the painful it gets. His body shook tremendously as Jinhwan's smiling face came back to him. He doesn't know what came over him but he brought the shirt to his nose and as soon as the Joe Malone scent invaded his senses, Junhoe choked on his saliva and he clutched his throat, coughing like a madman. 

He should've just thrown the shirt away the moment he saw it but how could he? It is was Jinhwan’s favorite shirt. He couldn't count with his fingers how many times the older has worn it and if Junhoe ever commented on it, Jinhwan would just give him a sheepish smile and say **“It’s my favorite.”**

It's been six months since Jinhwan left - months since he found himself abandoned and Junhoe honestly thought he was doing better these couple of months but he thought wrong. How could just one thing make him crumble down? How could a simple thing make him feel such excruciating pain?

His breathing became heavy as he began to cry uncontrollably. Junhoe’s upper body fell to the side as he hugged the shirt and curled into a fetal position, rocking himself back and forth. 

The pain in his chest did not give him any rest as it only continued to slice his heart. It became so overwhelming that Junhoe found himself trying to catch his breath until he found himself choking for air, making his vision go black as his arms fell limp on the floor.

* * *

**“June-ya! Ya!”**

Junhoe’s brow met at the center as he heard an incoherent voice call his name. He squinted as his blurry vision slowly recognized Hanbin’s form. **“Hyung? Wha-what ti-time is it?”**

 **“It's 5pm! I came to pick you up, remember? What in the world happened here?”** Hanbin grabbed Junhoe’s arm and helped him up. He had arrived to pick the younger as they had planned on meeting up with the others at the bar but what greeted him was an apartment that smelled like piss and alcohol and Junhoe passed out on the floor. He hurriedly checked on the younger and let out a sigh of relief when he still felt a pulse. 

Junhoe grumbled as he let Hanbin help him. The older had led them into the small kitchen and he was gently pushed onto a chair. **“This headache is killing me.”**

 **“Ya! Why didn't you take any pain reliever meds?”** Hanbin shook his head and placed the medicine bottle in Junhoe’s hands along with a glass of water.

Junhoe took the water and gave Hanbin back the medicine, shaking his head in refusal. **“I-... I didn't want to. I still don't want to. I’d rather have this headache than feel the pain.”**

Hanbin sighed loudly. **“Is this about your ex again? What happened today?”**

**“I was doing laundry… and his shirt was there.”**

The older eyed him carefully as his lips pressed into a thin line. He was treading on a very sensitive topic. It came as a shock to all of them when a drunk Junhoe accidentally blabbered the news of his breakup two months ago. They didn't even know he was in a relationship to begin with and to see their friend break down was not a good sight. **“Jun-e…”**

 **“It’s okay, Hyung. I just thought I was doing better but I guess I’m still not over him.”** Junhoe took a deep breath and rested his head against the wall.

**“You know you could always talk to us, right?”**

Junhoe nodded. **“I know. I just… a story for another time maybe?”**

Hanbin nodded. **“Well at least you could let me help you with your laundry. Why don't you go take a shower and I’ll do the rest.”**

 **“Hyung, it's fine. I can do it.”** Junhoe started but the stern look Hanbin gave him made him shut up. He flinched a bit when the older’s hand ruffled his hair. 

**“Let Hyung take care of you from time to time, yeah? C’mon get your butt in the shower.”**

Junhoe warmly smiled at Hanbin and nodded. He accepted the offer without any further protests. He knew that when it comes down to it, Hanbin would always be there for him for which he would always be grateful for. **“Thanks, Hyung.”**

As Hanbin heard the water run, he sighed and went to the small laundry room. He started loading the clothes in the washer. He moved to get the soap on the shelf above him but his foot slipped, making his heart stop for a second. He looked and saw the crumpled Hawaiian shirt on the floor. _‘Ahh. This must be the shirt.’_ He thought as he gingerly picked it up.

He continued to stare at the shirt as if he was waiting for something magical to happen. After a few minutes, he shrugged and deemed the shirt normal. As he was folding it, an idea suddenly came to mind. If this shirt can bring awful memories to Junhoe, wouldn't it be better to hide it? He bit his lip as he contemplated on what to do.

The sound of a door closing interrupted his thought and he suddenly shoved the shirt behind his pants out of panic, his heart hammering loudly at the thought of being seen. His instincts were on point though as a second later, Junhoe’s appeared on the doorway, fully clothed and drying his hair.

**“Everything okay, Hyung?”**

Hanbin nodded and pretended to look around. **“I was just looking for your soap. Ya Jun… everything is a mess here!”**

 **“Hey, this is my apartment! Also the soap is on the shelf right above your head, Hyung. We can leave once you start the washer. It’ll still be okay by the time I get back. I’m just gonna go and get my stuff.”** Junhoe disappeared without waiting for Hanbin’s reply.

The older sagged his shoulders and released a sigh. He quickly started the laundry and went back to the kitchen where Junhoe was stacking dishes on the sink. He approached the younger and placed a hand on the latter’s shoulder. **“You sure you’re okay now, Jun-e?”** He asked, his grip on the younger’s shoulder tightening.

Junhoe nodded and gave Hanbin a small smile. He looked back and scanned the piling dirty dishes and sighed. **“I am. I will be. I was just… shocked. Thanks, Hyung. I would have been a mess without you.”**

 **“The least I could for you. Just remember that we are here for you if you need us. C’mon let's go, the others are waiting to be picked up. The younger ones are especially whiny!”** Hanbin rolled his eyes and felt relieved when he heard Junhoe’s laugh. He placed his arm around the younger’s shoulder and led them to the door, his hand patting his back where the shirt was safely hidden.


	2. His Favorite Sunglasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

**_“Oh!”_ **

_Junhoe, who got startled, looked up to see the owner of the hand which he accidentally touched. ‘An angel.’ he thought. He stared at the beautiful man before him, mesmerized by the big doe eyes that looked straight to him. He didn't know how long he was staring but the next thing he realized was there were tiny hands waving in front of him. **“Huh?”**_

**_“I said are you going to get the sunglasses_ ** _?” The man beamed, making his eyes smaller._

_The younger looked down and saw that he was holding the said sunglasses and quickly retracted his hand. **“Oh, I'm sorry. I was just…”**_

**_“Um… it’s okay! You got it first.”_ ** _The man bowed and slowly backed away, disappointed filled his face._

_Junhoe didn't quite understand what just happened. He continued to stare at the retreating back of the man until he disappeared._

**_“Excuse me, Sir? Are you buying that?”_ ** _the clerk politely asked and Junhoe looked down at the sunglasses still in his hand._

_When he came to his senses, guilt was starting to creep up his spine since he really had no intention of buying it in the first place. ‘Shit…’ The next few words that came out of his mouth was said unconsciously that he was even surprised. **“I’ll buy it.”**_

_He quickly paid for the sunglasses and went out of the store, searching frantically into the crowd. He jogged and peeked at the stores he passed by but nothing. He continued searching, his brain refusing to give up. When finally, as he turned a corner, he saw him. Junhoe quickened his steps and shouted_ **_“Hey! Cute guy in a pink sweater!!”_ **

_The man stopped and turned around. He jumped upon seeing Junhoe behind him and immediately looked around the crowd. **“Are you talking to me?”**_

_Junhoe slowly caught his breath before handing him a box. **“You wanted this, right?”**_

_The smaller man’s eyes became huge and he gasped loudly, his jaw hanging open as Junhoe placed the box in his hand. He began to shake his head and pushed the box back into the younger’s hand, his eyes trembling in shock. **“What did you do?!”**_

**_“I'm not sure myself but if you don't want it, I’ll just give this to some random stranger.”_ ** _Junhoe was about to stop a passerby but the man was quick to take the box._

 **_“Did you hit your head or something?? Why would you go and buy… THIS...”_ ** _The man waved the box in Junhoe’s face before he continued his rant. **“To a random stranger like me?! Do you even know how expensive this is? It’s like the limited edition of 131Vibe!! I wanted to buy it but you had it first and I was just going to-!”**_

_Junhoe’s lips curved into a small as he watched the man cutely wave his hands around, his rants making him even cuter by the minute. **“You look cute when you’re angry.”**_

**_“Did-did you just… call me cute?! I am not small in height excuse-”_ **

_The younger’s smile widened and he chuckled. **“I meant cute as in I want to take you out on a date.”** Junhoe then bit the insides of his cheek and kicked himself inwardly. ‘Take you out on a date? Congrats on being a creep, Jun-e.’_

_The man immediately froze and blinked. He opened and closed his mouth but words seemed to fail him. He was sure his face was red from the warmth that crept up on his nape. **“I-...”**_

**_“Or are you in a relationship already?”_ ** _Junhoe asked dejectedly. He was trying to keep his cool but in reality he already wanted to run and hide at the nearest place possible. He didn't know what came over him but his body just acted impulsively - like something was telling him to not let this moment go to waste._

_The man blushed furiously as he slowly shook his head. **“This is really weird.”** He licked his lips and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and extending his hand. **“Let’s rewind shall we? Hi! My name is Jinhwan.”**_

_**“I’m Junhoe.”** The younger man shook Jinhwan’s hand, taking note of how good the latter’s hands felt in his. Much to his disappointment, Jinhwan had retracted his hand almost instantly._

_Jinhwan’s attention was now focused on the sunglasses - looking at it with such adoration and handling it carefully like it was some Nobel Prize award. **“Thank you for this Junhoe. I’ve been looking for this everywhere! I’ll pay you back for this, I swear!”**_

_Was it Jinhwan’s smile? Was it his sparkling innocent eyes? His kissable lips? Junhoe couldn't really understand what he was feeling right now. In every part that he looked, it was mesmerizing for him. He felt like the moon that was slowly being pulled, revolving around his Earth. Does he fucking sound cheesy right now? HELL YES but at that moment, in this time, he threw caution out the window._

**_“You can pay me back with a date… if you’re single, that is.”_ ** _Junhoe felt proud at his boldness but at the same time scared shitless. Was he doing this right? Was an introvert like him doing this flirting thing right?_

_And that must have broken the ice because Jinhwan was now chuckling and shaking his head. He can't believe this man. He bit his lip and nodded, shyly tucking his hair behind his ear. **“Okay. A date it is then, Jun.”**_

* * *

* * *

Jun.

Jun.

 **“JUN!”** Bobby was waving his hand in front of Junhoe’s face but froze when he saw a tear roll down the younger’s cheek. **“Oh shit! Are you okay?”**

They had passed Bobby’s house first and were currently at a gasoline station loading gas, waiting for Hanbin, who volunteered to buy some snacks. Junhoe found himself staring at Bobby, who was sitting at the back and had randomly put on sunglasses some few minutes ago.

#### Why?

Why does he have to remember the day he met Jinhwan - the day which started it all?

Why today of all days? Junhoe silently cursed and wiped his tears. **“Uh... yeah. Sorry I just… the sunglasses you have on right now just reminded me of… someone.”**

 **“Oh! This?”** Bobby pointed at the sunglasses and checked himself out in the rear-view mirror. **“This is actually yours. I found it laying on your apartment last week. I didn't think you’d mind if I borrowed it.”**

Hanbin suddenly opened Bobby’s door and dumped the snacks he just bought on the older’s lap, making the older wince in pain as his eyes turning into slits as a warning. **“Hyung…”**

 **“What?”** The oblivious Bobby asked but when Hanbin signaled towards Junhoe, he immediately regretted what he said earlier. **“Ah Bro, did it belong to your-... You know what, here… I'm returning it. Shit Jun, I didn't know.”** Bobby took off the sunglasses and handed it quickly over to Junhoe.

The younger’s eyes trembled as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Was the world testing him? His insides were shaking as the memories played vividly in his head over and over. The sunglasses which he bought the older was Jinhwan’s favorite pair. He took it with him everywhere and would throw a tantrum if he lost it and no matter how many times Junhoe would offer to just buy him new ones, the older wouldn't have it. He would only say **_“Then it wouldn't have any meaning to it, would it?”_**

So If Junhoe took it now, would it change anything? Would he see that beautiful smile again? Would he be able to feel that warm hug? Or the soft cuddles? Would he be able to touch and kiss him again? Would he have his lover back? 

## NO.

If it was so easy for Jinhwan to leave him, why should he keep things that only bring him pain? Six months of waiting but not a single message came - no text, no mail… a big fat NOTHING. As he sat there staring at the sunglasses, he didn't know what hurts more - the fact that Jinhwan left him or the fact that Jinhwan made it seem like he didn't even exist in the first place?

To be fair, his friends didn't know about Jinhwan so he couldn't really fault them for saying or doing something. Junhoe shook his head and smiled bitterly at Bobby. “ **It’s okay, Hyung. You can have it. It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore.”** He gritted his teeth and turned to look at the setting sun, his nails digging hard on his palm as he tried not to let a sob escape his lips.

The deafening silence inside the car wasn’t helping either so Junhoe turned on the radio and sang loudly along with the song. Yeah, that’s right. He just has to pretend none of it ever happened. He has to pretend he was okay and put a big smile on his face. He has to… because it was all he could ever do – pretend.

Hanbin looked at his rear-view mirror and gave Bobby a knowing stare. The latter could only purse his lips together and let out a sigh, stashing away the sunglasses safely in the front pocket of his hoodie.


	3. His Favorite Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

Yunhyeong, Donghyuk and Chanwoo were already in the bar waiting for the rest to arrive. The eldest among the three took the liberty of ordering their dinner, fed up with Chanwoo’s constant whining of being hungry. As soon as they saw Hanbin enter the bar, Yunhyeong waved at them.

They were all huddled in their favorite corner of the establishment and started eating as soon as the food arrived. Junhoe inwardly smiled to himself as he felt super grateful to be around his friends. It was a nice change to his sullen and sad life. 

The food was completely wiped out and safely inside their bellies after a few minutes. They were now idly chatting and joking around when something shiny caught Junhoe’s eyes, grabbing Donghyuk’s arm. **“Wh-where did you get that?”**

 **“The what?”** Donghyuk frowned at the sudden hold on him.

Junhoe was pointing at the silver chain that hung on Donghyuk’s neck. **“The necklace.”**

 **“Isn’t it pretty awesome? So listen to this… I went to this antique shop yesterday when the shopkeeper approached me and asked if I wanted to see some new stuff they’ve got and found this!”** Donghyuk showed off his silver necklace. **“I mean I don’t think it’s anything special but the pendant’s design looked cool!”**

_‘It can't be.’_

* * *

* * *

_**“Can I open my eyes now?”** Junhoe whined and he yelped when he felt a pinch on his side. _

_Jinhwan took something from a box and smiled at it. He looked up and observed his lover’s face for a minute and sighed happily. He went on his tiptoes and encircled his arms around the younger’s neck. He instantly jumped away from Junhoe the moment he felt the latter move his arms. **“You can open your eyes now.”**_

_The younger flinched as the cold metal settled neatly at his neck. He opened his eyes and looked down. Nestled perfectly between his chest is a silver necklace with a guitar-shaped pendant with the initial ‘ **K** ’. He traced the letter slowly before looking up to meet anxious eyes. _

_**“Well? Do you like it?”** The older bit his lip as he played with his fingernails, waiting for any reaction. _

_Junhoe’s brows met at the center as he racked his brain for any special occasion. They’ve been together for five months now and as far as he remembers he has never missed any monthsary. Birthdays? Not possible because they both celebrated it together. What could it be?_

_As Junhoe was deep in thought, JInhwan couldn't help but burst into laughter. **“The look on your face is priceless! And no, you didn't miss my birthday and also no, you didn't miss any monthsary.”**_

_**“Then-”** The younger’s breath caught in his throat as he saw Jinhwan’s face brighten._

_The older then tilted his head and gave Junhoe a loving smile. “ **Just because. Is it only on special occasions that I get to show you how much I love you?”**_

_**“But I don't have-”** _

_Jinhwan's smile widened as he excitedly took out the identical chain from his shirt. **“TADA! It’s the same as mine! But wait…”** The older froze and his smiling face fell. **“Don’t tell me... you don't like it? Or th-that you don't like couple things? Oh god...”**_

_**“Babe… Babe.. Calm down.”** Junhoe approached the older and ran his hands up and down Jinhwan’s arms. **“I love it.”**_

_The older’s worries were still quite evident in his eyes. **“You’re just saying that.”**_

_**“I'm not. I really love it. I haven't received anything like it which makes it all the more special.”** _

_**“You really like it?”** _

_Junhoe smiled and nodded. When he was about to pull the older closer, Jinhwan took a big step back. He closed the gap but the older took another step back. He did it one more time and Jinhwan dodged him again, the older holding his laughter in. “ **Is that really necessary?”** Junhoe was now pouting for being denied a hug. _

_The older only rolled his eyes and giggled at how cute his boyfriend is. **“If you manage to catch me, I’ll make it worth your while.”** He raised his brow in a teasing manner and smiled seductively._

_**“You better start running.”** Junhoe wickedly smiled back as he cracked his neck to the side. _

_Jinhwan’s eyes became huge as he started to run away from Junhoe, his giggles and laughter music to the younger ears._

* * *

_Junhoe watched Jinhwan sleeping soundly beside him. How on earth did he end up with an angel like him? Five months of being together and he feels like a teenager boy who fell in love at first sight. It’s insane how his heart swells whenever he thinks of his lover - with his long lashes, cute nose, smooth skin and kissable lips._

_He gently moved the hair covering Jinhwan's face and lightly traced the latter's face. He smiled when the older snuggled into his hand. He then followed the necklace chain that hung on the older’s perfect neck. He traced the pendant identical to his and he smiled to himself when he felt Jinhwan shiver and mewled cutely._

_**“Baby…”** The older protested, his hands lightly tapping the bed looking for that familiar warmth._

_Junhoe wrapped his arms around Jinhwan and snuggled their naked bodies closer, feeling deliriously happy when he felt a feathery kiss on his chest and a soft whisper of **“I love you, Jun.”**_

* * *

* * *

Junhoe’s brows creased as a dull pain slowly poked him in the head… or was it his heart? His vision started to become hazy and his breathing fell short. 

The familiar **_‘K’_** was staring back at him and his hand unconsciously moved to grip the identical pendant that still hung on his neck. As each second passed by, his gut was telling him that it was Jinhwan’s necklace. 

But how was that possible? The necklace never left the older’s neck.

They even got into a fight one time because Junhoe left his necklace on the sink and when Jinhwan found it, the older threw a fit saying he might as well throw it in the trash if Junhoe didn't even give any importance to it. The younger didn't quite understand why Jinhwan felt so upset but from then on, he never took off his necklace ever again as he couldn’t bear to see the older cry.

## SO. HOW. THE. FUCK. IS. JINHWAN’S. NECKLACE. THERE?

He continued to stare at the pendant as the pain began to slowly become a throbbing excruciating one. He can't do this. He can't do this. He just can't. He quickly excused himself and ran out the bar, the rest of the guys suddenly becoming silent at the abrupt announcement. He paced back and forth, trying to hold his body and mind together. He doesn't understand what's happening anymore. At the moment he thought he was better, memories hit him like tsunami waves one after the other. 

He continued his pacing but his body was already in a state of panic. His hands started twitching and he began to hit his chest again. He didn't know for how long he was hitting himself but the next thing he realized was Donghyuk holding his fist with a worried expression on his face.

**“June-ya…”**

Junhoe fell on his knees and started crying. **“I don't know anymore, Donghyukie. It hurts! It hurts!”**

 **“Hey, ssshhh.. I’m here. I’m here.”** Donghyuk wrapped his arms around Junhoe and gently soothed the latter. He continued patting the younger’s back until he felt him calm down. 

**“You know Dong… I had a lover.”** Trust Donghyuk to be the one to be able to make Junhoe talk. Junhoe couldn't explain it but there was something about Donghyuk that made him feel comfortable. **“He was… I loved him deeply and I thought he left me but… I see his necklace with you… I do-don't..”**

Donghyuk held Junhoe’s face in between his hands and breathed in deeply and exhaled it the next. He continued to do this until he saw Junhoe mimic him. **“Just breathe and collect your thoughts. I’ll wait.”**

 **“The necklace that you have… is my lovers-... ex’s.”** Junhoe started to talk again, calmly this time. He wiped the snot on his nose before continuing. **“He never took it off you see… and if you have it with you, that must mean something must have happened. I just… I don't know what I’ll do if something did happen to him.”**

The older sighed. “ **Or maybe… he sold it to that shop when you know…”** Donghyuk didn’t finish his sentence, as he didn’t want to add salt to injury.

 **“Oh.”** What Donghyuk said suddenly made Junhoe calmer. He suddenly felt embarrassed for panicking the way he did. Why does he keep forgetting? Jinhwan had left him so it would make sense that he got rid of things that reminded him of the younger. Junhoe began to shake his head and laughed bitterly. **“Well fuck. I feel stupid now.”**

Donghyuk gave him a sad smile. **“Do you want it? To remember him by?”**

**“What for? If he sold it then it’s over.”**

**“Why don't we go in and then you can tell us what happened? It might make you feel better. We are always here for you June-ya. We can curse at him together too!”** Donghyuk joked as he stood up, offering a hand to Junhoe. 

The joke seemed to be working because Junhoe smiled a little bit. He took the offered hand and let the older guide him back to the bar. **“Thanks, Donghyukie.”**

They all let out a sigh when they saw Junhoe and Donghyuk walking towards their table with Junhoe smiling sheepishly, apologizing for walking out earlier. They honestly panicked when Junhoe suddenly left because what's the point of their meet-up if the birthday boy wasn't even there? Thankfully Donghyuk was able to calm him down.

Hanbin looked at Donghyuk with questioning and worried eyes and the younger gave a nod. He then signaled for Donghyuk to keep the necklace hidden because tonight was all about celebrating Junhoe’s birthday and they couldn't very well have fun if the birthday boy would end up crying, right?


	4. His Favorite Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

**“So…”** Yunhyeong crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his elbows on the table, breaking the awkward silence in the table. 

Junhoe looked around and noticed their small smile and cautious manner. He expected this and maybe it was time so he let out a heavy sigh. **“Well, I had a lover.”**

 **“Yes, we know tha-”** Chanwoo started but was instantly nudged by Donghyuk. The former pursed his lips together and urged Junhoe to continue. 

**“We were together for about a year? I think. I didn't even notice until… he left me. It still feels like being hit by a truck.”**

Donghyuk, the more sensible one in the group, spoke. **“How come we never knew about this? We were hanging out often.”**

**“Um… he sort of didn't want to make our relationship known.”**

Chanwoo, the cynical in the group, looked perplexed. **“Are you were okay with that?”** He received another set of warning glares but this time he shook his head. **“What? If I were in his position I wouldn't be okay with it. A year of being in a relationship with no one knowing? Isn’t that a bit suspicious?”**

 **“He’s right. I should have started questioning things back then but… at that time it was enough - being with him was enough and that making our relationship public wasn't important.”** Junhoe smiled sadly as snippets of memories started coming back to him. He felt like he was in a constant loop - from being okay, to remembering memories that hurt like hell, to realizing that Jinhwan had left him, to feeling indifferent then back to being okay again. 

Hanbin watched Junhoe across from him with concerned eyes. He was glad that the younger was somewhat opening up to them. Honestly, it was about time that he did. **“What’s he like?”** He inquired, making the others look at him meaningfully.

**“He’s… beautiful. A bit moody at times but the kindest person I know. He was an easy-going person that had so much bravery. He smelled like sunshine after a rainy day. He was just… perfect.”**

They nodded in synchronized motion as they listened intently, understanding the feeling of loving someone. They all shared a small smile before a comfortable silence enveloped their corner. If Junhoe had known that talking to them would ease a bit of his burden, he would have done so earlier. 

Yunhyeong had discreetly signaled towards the bartender before turning his focus back to Junhoe. **“He sounds like a nice guy.”**

 **“He was the best. I just… he could have told me if he fell in love with someone else. I wouldn't have held him back. He deserves all the love and happiness in the world. And I tried, I really did but I guess it wasn't enough.”** At this point Junhoe was starting to get emotional as the weight of his words sunk in.

A waitress suddenly appeared, placing short glasses and a bottle of whiskey right in the middle of their table. **“Drinks are on the house, boys!”**

 **“Really?! Thanks, Nani!”** Bobby nodded and gave a flirty smile at the waitress.

Immobilized, Junhoe’s head whipped to Bobby. **“What did you say?”**

 **“Uh… Thanks, Lani?”** Bobby pointed at the tag the waitress had on. **“You alright, Bro?”**

Junhoe scratched his nape shyly. **“Ye-yeah! I thought I heard something else.”**

 **“Oh, that’s okay! I get that a lot!”** Lani smiled and put her hands on her waist. **“Now you guys be careful with the whiskey. I’m only giving that to you tonight because it's a special occasion.”**

Donghyuk had suddenly grabbed the bottle and his eyes went big as saucers. **“Wait… is this... a Macallan M Whiskey??”**

* * *

* * *

**_“What are you doing, Babe?”_ ** _Junhoe asked Jinhwan one morning, the older having his chin on the table - admiring a whiskey bottle in front of him._

_Jinhwan only smiled and continued to stare at the bottle. He lingeringly watched the beautiful brown color of the whiskey gently being illuminated by the rays of the sun. **“Just watching.”**_

_It became a routine for Jinhwan - in the mornings, he would watch the sunrays play with its color and at night before going to bed, he would kiss the bottle, setting it carefully on the shelf where it was usually displayed. On some rare nights, the younger would sometimes catch Jinhwan looking intently at the bottle with a pained expression and when he would ask, the older would just shake his head and say “ **It’s too pretty to drink. This cost me a fortune and I just don't want to waste it.”**_

_Jinhwan had explained to Junhoe that he had bid for the limited edition **Macallan M** Whiskey at an online auction and had spent all of his savings at that moment in procuring the said alcohol. It was so limited that it was the only one left in the world._

_Junhoe only shook his head and dragged the older to bed, nipping at Jinhwan’s earlobe - a soft reminder that he was the boyfriend and not the drink. The older would just roll his eyes but would then start giggling, wrapping his arms around Junhoe’s neck and kissing him passionately._

* * *

* * *

Chanwoo excitedly clapped Donghyuk’s back. **“Ya! This is gold! We’re drinking expensive shit tonight! Woohoo!”**

 **“Where. Did. you. Get. That?”** Junhoe pronounced every word with concise clarity and when Lani wasn't able to respond immediately, he stood up and shouted, startling the waitress from where she stood, **“I SAID WHERE DID YOU GET IT?”**

Lani hugged the tray closer to her body, her smile faltering at how Junhoe stared intensely at her. **“A man came into the bar a few months ago and left it here. We had no way of contacting him either and we weren't exactly sure what to do with it so we sometimes serve it on special occasions. We didn't think he’d mind since-”**

Junhoe saw red. In all the months that he and Jinhwan were together, that bottle became an important part of their life. Seeing it unopened was like having a sacred thing defiled right before his eyes and that made him mad. _‘How could they?’_

 **“You didn’t think he’d mind? How stupid are you? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! THAT IS HIS! AND YOU'RE JUST SERVING IT WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!? CALL OUT YOUR MANAGER! THIS IS SOME SHITTY BAR IF YOU DON'T EVEN RESPECT PEOPLE’S THINGS.”** Junhoe had roughly shoved the chair away as he started to make his way towards the bar.

Yunhyeong had caught the younger’s arm just in time and held him back. **“Jun, calm down. Certainly there is a mix-up with this.”** He then turned to the waitress, who was one scared out of her wits. **"I’m sorry, Lani.”**

 **“NO! I’M CERTAIN THAT’S HIS! IT’S THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD! LET ME GO, HYUNG!”** Junhoe struggled against Yunhyeong’s surprisingly strong grip.

The older looked around and saw the same dumbfounded expression on the rest of the guys. **“A little help?”**

Chanwoo was on his feet and was moving to grab Junhoe’s other arm when the latter swatted his hand away. In their struggle to stop Junhoe, no one noticed the whiskey bottle toppling over and slowly rolling towards the edge of the table.

## CRASH!

The sound of shattering glass made Junhoe flinch and turn back. A look of horror was now plastered on his face as he fell to his knees and gathered the spilled whiskey in his hands, not caring of the broken glass shards that sliced his hands. When he noticed the liquid seep into the floor, he began crying. **“No, no, no, no…”**

His vision became hazy as his eyes were overflowing with angry tears. A sudden rush overcame him as his hand grabbed for a piece of shattered glass on the floor. He stood up and waved the glass around.

#### “WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT, HUH?! YOU ALL WANT TO FUCKING DRINK? TOUGH LUCK BECAUSE IT'S ALL GONE! YOU HEAR ME? ALL GONE! IT’S ALL GONE.”

The crowd had formed a circle around Junhoe and was now looking at him alarmingly - a few scurrying away from the area. They watched Junhoe as if he was some crazed man, frantically waving his hand around with droplets of blood scattering on the floor. 

Junhoe was livid - his eyes were huge as he watched the crowd, turning towards the slightest movement and sound, and his nose flared as his breathing became erratic.

 **“Bob-Hyung.”** Hanbin called out the older’s name, shutting his eyes out of frustration and embarrassment. 

Bobby gritted his teeth and quickly strode towards Junhoe, swinging his arm - his fist solidly landing on the younger’s cheek. The impact was so hard that it made the latter’s body turn to the side, making Junhoe cross-eyed as his body fell to the floor.


	5. His Favorite Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this chapter, I humbly ask that you do not post any spoilers should you QRT my post. I want to give everyone a very refreshing experience. Any kind of reactions are very much welcome and appreciated but please DO NOT give out any specific details.
> 
> THANK YOU and ENJOY!

_Junhoe woke up to the sound of someone sobbing. His hand instinctively reached out and grimaced at the cold sheets. He propped himself on his elbows and focused his eyes on the small figure of Jinhwan’s head at the foot of the bed. He was instantly on his feet, crouching beside the older, worry etched in his eyes. **“Babe?”**_

_Jinhwan had hugged his legs close to his chest as he hung his head on his knees. He flinched upon hearing his name but the sobbing continued._ _The younger sighed and sat on the floor, opposite the older. ‘He’s having another episode.’ He thought worriedly as he waited for Jinhwan’s sobbing to subside. Every now and then he would wake up in the middle of the night to the latter hunched on the floor and crying. _

_The first time it happened he freaked out and his heart dropped thinking that the older wanted to break up. In JUnhoe’s hysterical panic, Jinhwan had refused to talk to him and plunged deeper into his shell that ultimately resulted in the older going home for the weekend. Come next monday evening, the younger would find a smiling Jinhwan running to hug him, apologizing for the way he acted._

_Jinhwan had explained that he had very bad nightmare episodes and usually takes a while for him to bounce back from the surreal dream so he went home to organize his thoughts - to somewhere familiar and grounded. As the months flew by, Junhoe eventually had gotten used to Jinhwan’s episodes and he has also learned to remain calm and just wait._

**_“I’m sorry…”_ ** _Jinhwan lifted his head to reveal a tear stricken face. Junhoe just smiled and opened his arms to his lover. The former slowly crawled and buried his face on the younger’s chest._

 **_“Sshh… It’s okay Babe.”_ ** _Junhoe encircled his arms tightly around Jinhwan's body and leaned his cheek atop the older’s head, running his hand up and down on his lover’s back._

_When Jinhwan calmed down, he looked up and placed a hand on Junhoe’s face. **“I dreamt that you left me and… you fell in love with someone else and-... It felt so real.”**_

**_“Hey… I’m right here. I’m real.”_ **

**_“Don't ever leave me, Jun. I wouldn't know what-... Promise me.”_ ** _Jinhwan’s distraught eyes sought Junhoe’s and his lips started quivering when he saw the younger’s warm smile._

_At that moment, Junhoe felt his heart being crushed into a million pieces. The love of his life - his other half - was in pain and all he wanted to do was shield him from the cruel world and hide him inside his warm embrace. He cupped Jinhwan's face and planted a kiss on his forehead. **“I’m never leaving you. I promise. I’d fight heaven and hell just to be with you.”**_

_The last sentence made Jinhwan's lips curl slightly to the side and relief washed over the younger’s face. **“You don't have to go so far.”**_

**_“I will do anything for you, Baby… even give up my soul if it means I can take away your tears and make you happy.”_ ** _Junhoe gently wiped the tears that continued to fall. In no exaggeration, if he could take away all Jinhwan's pain and put it on himself, he would._

 **_“I love you Jun. I love you.”_ ** _The older leaned in for a kiss - a wet, chaste kiss - before snuggling on the younger’s chest, his body starting to calm down._

_The next morning Junhoe woke up to a neatly scribbled note beside him where Jinhwan was supposed to be. He sighed as he knew what the note would say, even before opening it._

####  ‘Went home. I’m sorry, Babe.’

_Junhoe had received the same message for sometime now that he's starting to think that it was Jinhwan’s favorite note to leave, well not favorite per se, but the words never change - it’s exactly the same up until the last punctuation mark._

_At first, Junhoe felt hurt that Jinhwan didn't trust him enough to be the support that the older needed but soon came to understand that it would take time for Jinhwan to trust him completely and that was okay because he’s willing to wait._

_He smiled and kissed the note, putting it safely inside the drawer which contained similar notes and prayed to the Gods that his love would return soon._

* * *

* * *

**“JINHWAN!”** Junhoe shouted and his eyes flew open, coughing violently as he swallowed a large chunk of air. He touched his aching jaw and slowly blinked, groaning as the pain overtook his mind and body. The first thing that his sight focused on was Yunhyeong’s face that was very close to his and a shiny knife beside. He loudly yelped and moved back. 

**“He seems fine.”** Yunhyeong continued to stare some more, ignoring how Junhoe had his back pressed to the wall. He smiled a little when he noticed the latter staring at the knife. **“Oh, sorry! I was going to cut your birthday cake.”**

Bobby snorted and glared at Junhoe. He was sitting on the sofa with Donghyuk putting an ice pack on his hand. **“Of course he is fine. I didn't punch him that hard… although I could have.”**

 **“Birthday Cake? Uh… wh-what happened?”** The younger asked as he looked around to a familiar place, his apartment. 

Hanbin placed a hand on Yunhyeong’s shoulder, making the older leave and disappear to the kitchen. **“It’s your birthday today, Jun. Do you not remember?”**

**“I-I dont… dont understand. Wasn't it my birthday yesterday?”**

**“Seriously? You weren’t even drunk and you don't remember? Bobby-Hyung must have hit you really hard.”** Chanwoo had his hands crossed on his chest, leaning on the wall, looking down at Junhoe. 

They waited until the birthday boy buried his face on his hands as the events of that evening came back to him. “ **Fuck… I’m sorry guys. I completely lost it.”**

 **“June-ya… can I ask you something?”** Donghyuk’s soft whisper caught the younger’s attention. He anxiously looked around before asking the question they all wanted to ask. **“This… _Jinhwan_ , is he even real?”**

## JINHWAN.

The name made Junhoe freeze and stare hard at Donghyuk. He clenched his jaw as he felt his airways getting tighter and tighter. He wasn't surprised at the question; rather he expected it because he himself had asked that after the first month of desperately searching for Jinhwan after he left.

 **“I’m sorry if I sound like I’m doubting you but…”** Donghyuk scratched his nape and avoided Junhoe’s gaze. **“We’ve never heard of him or seen him… like do you even know someone that we can ask for his address? Siblings? Friends? Maybe we could find him together.”**

Junhoe shook his head and let out a defeated sigh. Donghyuk’s question was something he had thought of already but hearing it vocally was making him frustrated. Yes, frustrated because it's making him question now if Jinhwan was ever real - if any of it was real. **“No one. He didn't mention anyone to me.”**

 **“You didn't ask? Or insist? You just let your dick do the talking? Didn't even bother to find out? Wow that's selfish.”** Bobby lashed out, his words sharply sliced through the air making Junhoe grimace. 

Chanwoo rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. **“This is getting annoying!”**

**_“This is getting annoying!”_ **

Donghyuk nodded at the youngest. **“Well it should be about time.”**

**_“Well it should be about time.”_ **

****

**_“Well it should be about time.”_ **

Junhoe shook his head as he started to hear echoes that seemed to be getting louder in his head. “ **Do you guys hear that?”**

Hanbin crouched to be on Junhoe’s eye level, squinting his eyes and checking if the younger was okay. **“Hear what?”**

**_“Hear what?”_ **

**_“Hear what?”_ **

**_“Hear what?”_ **

## LOUD. LOUD. LOUD. LOUD.

The echoes were getting loud and Junhoe winced as the words resonated louder. He clutched his ears and groaned. He looked up and grabbed the nearest thing he could hold unto. **“The echo! Hyung, help-”** The next words remained stuck in his throat as he noticed something unusual on the floor.

He first saw a tiny bright dot and as he stared more, his eyes began to grow big as the tiny dot became larger, forming small cracks at its center. Soon the radial fractures began spreading out and to Junhoe’s horror, his surroundings started to fall apart, the shattering glass sounds ringing loudly in his ears.

The air suddenly became thick and Junhoe’s breath caught in his throat, everything turning silent, his surroundings orange with spewing lava on random parts of the ground. The hairs on his nape stood up as he slowly met Hanbin’s gaze and he felt his body involuntarily shiver as he saw the older’s lips curled into a sinister smile as his eyes turned terrifyingly red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did it explain any of your speculations? 
> 
> [ Wanna share your thoughts? CC me!](https://curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


	6. His Favorite You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER : Characters are not mine and the scenarios are all imaginary.  
>  **TW: This chapter contains self-harm/suicide, blood and detailed graphic descriptions. Should you feel uncomfortable at any point, please immediately stop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this chapter, I humbly ask that you do not post any spoilers should you QRT my post. I want to give everyone a very refreshing experience. Any kind of reactions are very much welcome and appreciated but please DO NOT give out any specific details.
> 
> THANK YOU and ENJOY!

**“Hy-hyung??”** Junhoe whispered, his eyes unsure of what he just saw. He tried to move but felt his knees sink to the floor, only to realize that he was in a quicksand. 

**“I wouldn’t struggle if I were you… or you could. Either way works for us.”** Gone was the twinkling smile of Yunhyeong and instead was replaced with a malicious smirk on his face. He twirled the knife on his hand and was satisfied when he felt Junhoe’s wary eyes on him. 

Junhoe looked around until his eyes fell on his most trusted friend. **“Donghyukie? What’s going on?”**

Donghyuk had his lips pressed together in a thin smile, his eyes void of any emotion. **“Someone had to be nice and convince you to talk. I lost the bet so it had to be me this time.”**

Bobby snorted and began cackling. **“Hahahaha! Fuck man. Look at his face!”**

**“It took you long enough to say it.”** Chanwoo spat out, loathing evident on his face. His blood boiled just by looking at Junhoe and it irked him even more when the latter looked utterly stupid.

**“S-say wh-what?”** Junhoe was beyond confused. What the fuck is happening? 

**“Jinhwan.”** Hanbin stood up and looked down at Junhoe with an evil glint. **“That's the word you have to say to break the cycle. You’re a tough one to break. It's like something's protecting your mind.”**

The younger’s body suddenly became alert. **“Jinhwan? What does he have to do with any of… this??”**

**“Everything. It has to do with everything. And this…”** Hanbin stretched out his arms and looked around. **“This is your hell that we made. To be fair, we picked out your most painful memories and put it all together.”**

**“C’mon guys, you know I don't find any of this funny.”** Junhoe joked but it came out sounding as a plea.

Bobby clicked his tongue and rubbed his chin. **“Except that you don't really know us. So try not to say our names so casually. It's disgusting!”**

**“What the hell is happening?”** Junhoe steadied his breath and tried to sound calm. When all he really wanted to do was run - run as far away as he could.

The way Hanbin slightly cocked his head to the side made Junhoe’s blood run cold **. “You killed him Junhoe. You killed Jinhwan-Hyung.”**

**“NO! I didn't! He left me! I’m the one who’s suffering!”**

Chanwoo had his fists ready but Yunhyeong held him back which Junhoe should be thankful for. **“Wow. Suffering? That's rich coming from you because if it hadn't been for your drunk texting, Jinani-Hyung would still be alive.”**

**“Wh-what?”** Junhoe looks absolutely horrified. Jinhwan? Dead? That's impossible. And with a loud clap from Donghyuk, overwhelming memories flooded Junhoe’s mind. He remembers his lover going home for the weekend, which happens to be his birthday. 

He remembers waking up to a drunk text he has sent the older saying _‘If you don't come, then we will break up.’_ to which he assumed was truly the end since there was no sign of Jinhwan that day. He remembers feeling devastated as the ‘reality’ sinked in that the latter had left him… for good this time.

He remembers the memory to be his but he saw no sign of any of his friends being there and the realization sent goosebumps all over his body.

Junhoe slowly met Hanbin’s gaze as big beads of tears fell from his eyes - from the consuming guilt or from being frightened out of his wits, he doesn't know anymore. At this point his mind was in total chaos, the scream at the tip of his throat but none came as he felt paralyzed. **“Wh-who are y-you?”**

**“He was our brother… and you killed him. YOU. KILLED. HIM.”** Donghyuk vehemently pronounced that Junhoe’s body started shaking.

**“Br-brother?”**

Yunhyeong closed his eyes. Remembering and talking about Jinhwan always makes him emotional but when he opened them again, it was filled with pure hate. **“We were orphans once and when no one wanted to take us in, Jinani-Hyung made a home for us. He was our life and we loved him dearly but you killed him. You took him away from us. It's just right that we make you suffer.”**

**“You see… if you had heard the news, you would have seen the terrible car crash that took place that night. It was raining and in his hurry to get to you, because of your stupid text, his car slipped and collided with another.”** Hanbin’s voice was dangerously low when he spoke.

**“I di-didnt kill him. I loved him!”** Junhoe’s voice trembled as the night he got drunk played in his head over and over again.

Bobby almost choked on his saliva. **“Love? It’s funny how you show it. Now I understand why Jinhwan-Hyung never introduced you to us. We had to find out about you through his phone, which he accidentally left in his haste.”**

## ‘My Favorite Koo’ 

The second eldest grimaced as he remembered Junhoe’s saved contact on their eldest’s phone. **“It took us a while to find you but we were patient enough to scroll through all your text exchange. We only needed to wait for the right moment to act and man you are fucking gullible.”** He smirked as he remembered punching Junhoe on the face so they could take him to the cabin.

**“Fuck, fuck, fuck… was any of it real?! Or is this all inside my head?!”** Junhoe’s memories were all muddled now as his reality was slowly interweaving with his makeshift hell. **“Please… stop this.”**

They suppose they should feel a bit of remorse as they watched Junhoe beg for the umpteenth time. They should but they don't. They were all filled with vengeance that burned through every muscle in their body. And they were not one to readily believe in magic but they were willing to do anything to get their revenge, even going as far as sacrificing their lives. The grief they felt when they lost their most beloved brother was too much. 

Donghyuk had casually walked behind Junhoe and held his shoulders tightly, knowing what comes next. **“Yes and no. Jinani-Hyung was real and so are we… well, at least we used to be.”**

**“What's that even mean?!”**

Hanbin nodded at Chanwoo, who eagerly grinned and approached Junhoe. The youngest raised a brow when he saw Junhoe lean back and before Junhoe could even protest, Chanwoo’s fingers dove into his mind, his body twitching feeling the excruciating pain. Junhoe heard a high pitch scream; not realizing it to be his own until the torture was over.

* * *

#### PRESENT TIME

* * *

**“Detective, over here!”** A police officer waved his hand as he saw the infamous detective arriving at the crime scene.

Detective Su had scrunched her face at the awful smell that greeted her. She began to put on her latex gloves, swatting flies here and there. **“What in the world happened here?”** She felt a chill run up her spine as she looked around her surroundings. Before her was a pentagram star made by what she assumes to be blood, with each pointed end having a dead corpse holding a picture with their wrists slit. **“Did we ID them already?”**

**“Kim Jiwon, Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin, Kim Donghyuk, and Jung Chanwoo respectively.”** Gigi, her forensic partner and younger sister, put down her camera and pointed at the corpses that were numbered chronologically. **“I've never seen anything like it, Sis. This is some weird black magic shit going on.”**

Su nodded her head in agreement as she pressed down on her stomach, fighting the urge to vomit her breakfast. **“How long are they dead?”**

**“Give or take 3-4 months. I have to run the tests in the lab to make sure.”** The scientist winced at the uncertainty. It didn't sit well with her if she weren't able to give accurate data but they were a bit far from the lab so she had to take a wild guess.

**“And the things? Do we know whose are they?”** Su hunched closer to the center of the pentagram which had a shirt, sunglasses, necklace, whiskey and some kind of note. The younger shook her head indicating unknown origins. **“You said black magic right? Check this out.”** She handed Gigi a piece of paper that was torn from a book.

**“Trapping a soul? Is that even possible? Why would you even go so far? Oh my god. I’m getting a headache from all of this!”** Gigi dramatically whined as she knew this case would be bugging her for the rest of her life.

Su shrugged and ridiculously looked at the paper with doubt. **“I don't know Sis. You tell me, you're the scientist here.”**

**“Detective! Come see this!”** Another police officer came running and Su clicked her tongue. She jogged to see what had gotten the officer riled up. Just a few meters ahead from the homicide scene was a small wooden cabin and as soon as Su took a step inside, she had to momentarily step back as a strong rancid smell, stronger than what she smelled earlier, hit her nostrils. 

She has never encountered anything this odd in all her life as a detective. But whoever did this, had everything planned out. She stepped inside the house and fought the urge to gag.

A very thin man was lying on the bed with an IV-drip attached to his wrist and a feeding tube on his throat, the bile smell coming from the colostomy bag at his side. She took out a handkerchief and covered her nose. She then approached the man to check for any sign of life.

Her eyes went huge as she felt a faint pulse on the man’s neck. **“What the fuck? Call an ambulance now! This man needs medical attention!!”**

A week later, the hospital would then inform the detective that the man they found was named Koo Junhoe and is currently in a vegetative state. When asked if he’ll ever regain awareness, the doctors couldn't answer. It was a miracle in itself that he had survived the way he did. The detective, who had no lead, had no choice but to declare the investigation as suicide and close the case. 

* * *

**“No, no, no! Please help me! I’m alive! I’m here!!!”** Junhoe frantically shouted as he struggled to break free from the sand that was slowly engulfing him. 

Hanbin started laughing hysterically and licked his lips excitedly. **“No one can hear you! It's just you and us, Jun… forever. So let’s start from the beginning, shall we? This time we’ll make it different.”** He snapped his fingers, the sound hammering loudly in Junhoe’s ears as if he were right next to the notre dame bell. 

**“NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOO!”**

* * *

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Junhoe groaned at the sound of his alarm going off loudly. He opened one eye and winced as he read **March 31** **st** **8:00am**.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you find this story?  
> [ Come to my CC and lets discuss!](https://curiouscat.me/FairyHeart0207)


End file.
